captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Tsubasa J (1994 TV series)
Captain Tsubasa J (キャプテン翼J) is a TV anime series retelling the Kids' Dream arc of the original manga and a second part which adds part of Battle of World Youth, specifically the 1st Asian preliminaries Tournament. Description The anime was originally broadcast by Fuji Television in Japan from 1994-10-21 to 1995-12-22 with 47 episodes. The animation was done by Studio Comet. The second part of the anime series adapted the first 31 chapters of the Battle of World Youth manga, with the end of the match of Japan Youth vs Uzbekistan Youth (pages 27-28). However, the series was suspended due to budget constraints as well the studio running out of material to adapt (during the anime's run, the manga was still in progress). Episodes Voice cast *Yoko Ogai as Tsubasa Ozora (kid) *Nozomu Sasaki as Tsubasa Ozora (adult) *Shinichiro Miki as Genzo Wakabayashi and Matteo *Yuko Kobayashi as Taro Misaki (kid) *Hiro Yuki as Taro Misaki(adult) *Nobuyuki Hiyama as Kojiro Hyuga *Daiki Nakamura as Ken Wakashimazu *Eri Sato as Ryo Ishizaki (kid) *Kappei Yamaguchi as Ryo Ishizaki (adult) *Yuko Kobayashi as Jun Misugi (kid) *Shinichiro Ota as Jun Misugi (adult) *Noriko Uemura as Takeshi Sawada (kid) *Tetsuya Iwanaga as Takeshi Sawada (adult) *Daisuke Sakaguchi as Yuzo Morisaki (kid) *Yuji Ueda as Yuzo Morisaki (adult), Noboru Sawaki, Kazumasa Oda *Hideyuki Hori as Roberto Hongo *Shiho Niiyama as Natsuko Ozora and Teppei Kisugi *Kazuhiro Nakata as Kodai Ozora *Fujiko Takimoto as Sanae Nakazawa *Junko Iwao as Yayoi Aoba *Megumi Tano as Hanji Urabe (kid) *Yuki Masuda as Hanji Urabe (adult) *Akiko Suzuki as Hajime Taki *Tsutomu Kashiwakura as Hikaru Matsuyama, Shinichi Kawasaki and Falan Khongsawat: *Hisao Egawa as Hiroshi Jito *Hideo Ishikawa as Makoto Soda and Munemasa Katagiri *Hiroyuki Sato as Shun Nitta *Unsho Ishizuka as Tatsuo Mikami *Yasunori Masutani as Tatsuo Mikami (episode 29) and Sakun Khongsawat *Nobutoshi Canna as Tadashi Shiroyama, Takashi Sugimoto and Nobuyuki Yumikura *Masaya Onosaka as Gino Hernandez, Ryoma Hino and Commentator (Battle of World Youth arc) *Tomokazu Seki as Carlos Santana *Masami Kikuchi as Shingo Aoi *Toshihiko Nakajima as Kozo Kira and Calimero *Yukimasa Kishino as Minato Gamo *Wakana Yamazaki as Maki Akamine *Wataru Takagi as Singprasert Bunnag *Yusuke Numata as Chana Khongsawat *Shinya Otaki as Commentator (Kids' Dream arc) :Sourcehttp://www.allcinema.net/prog/show_c.php?num_c=89030 Staff *Original work: Yoichi Takahashi *Director: Hiroshi Fukutomi *Series composition: Takashi Yamada (eps. 1-37) *Animation character / chief animation director: Hiroshi Kanazawa (eps. 1-37), Tadayoshi Okimura *Art director: Katsuyoshi Kanemura *Editor: Hajime Okayasu *Photography director: Seiichi Morishita *Sound director: Masafumi Mima *Composer: Michihiko Ota *Producer: Koji Kaneda, Hidetaka Ikuta, Etsuko Komatsu *Production assistance: Studio Comet *Production: Fuji TV, NAS Theme songs *Opening: "Fighting!" by Face Free *Ending: "Otoko Daro!" by Ayako Yamazaki Trivia *In the first episode, in Tsubasa's dream, where he scored a goal in a match against Iraq national football team for Japan to win 3-2 is a reference to the Agony of Doha, a 1994 FIFA World Cup qualifier match, where Japan did not make it to the 1994 World Cup after Iraq scored a goal at the last minute, with the match ending 2-2. *The episode 34 was a summary of episodes 2 to 35, while the last episode was a summary of episodes 35 to 46. *In the episode 35, during the scene where Shingo Aoi arrives at the Milan airport, there is a cameo of Roberto Baggio. Videos Captain Tsubasa J Opening HD Fighting!|Opening 1 Captain Tsubasa J 2nd opening|Opening 2 Otoko Darou Ending Captain Tsubasa J Full Version Español Latino.|Ending Ayako Yamazaki Captain Tsubasa J - Otoko Darou! Ending|Live TV ending theme performance References External links *Series info at AniDB *Series info at Anime News Network *Series info at MyAnimeList *Series at Bandai Channel (Japanese) *Series at Amazon Japan rental service *Series at VideoMarket (Japanese) *Series at TV Tokyo Anitele service (Japanese) *Series at Google Play (Japan-restricted) de:Captain Tsubasa J (Anime) Category:Anime